Illuminated device, such as illuminated buttons, are employed in many electronic devices. For example, a typical personal computer has power buttons. Each of the power buttons includes a panel and a built-in backlight which is often a light emitting diode (“LED”). Light beams transmitted from the LED can pass out of the power button. That is, when power is on, the LED emits light to make a user aware of the “power on” status of the computer and/or the display.